MOTHER
by Zura48
Summary: Ibuku adalah malaikat yang dititipkan tuhan. ia selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. namun siapa sangka ia harus menanggung tanggung jawab serta rasa sakit yang sangat besar/ "aku pasti membunuhnya"/ mind to RnR/ Don't Like? Don't Flame!


"Hei bagaimana jika besok kita kencan?"

"Uwaaaahhh tentu sajaa~!"

"Baiklah"

"Aku sangat menantikannya~"

"Hem… aku juga"

 **MOTHER**

© Crypton Media Future, Yamaha corp., dll(?)

Ibuku adalah seseorang malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh tuhan. Ia sangat baik, hampir tak pernah memarahiku, selalu sabar, dan selalu tersenyum. Ia juga selalu mendukungku. Namun dibalik itu semua ada sebuah rahasia yang ia simpan, dan Rasa sakit yang ia pendam.

Ibuku juga sangat cantik. Rambut panjang digerai dengan warna teal yang senada dengan matanya. Ia baru berusia 33tahun. Teman-temanku sering mengiiranya dia adalah pacarku karena wajahnya yang seperti anak SMA.

Hatsune Len, 18tahun hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Namun selama aku hidup aku tak pernah melihat wajah ayahku. Setiap kali aku bertanya kepada ibu dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Tunggu saat kau dewasa". Mungkin saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya

"Ibu pulang~" Wanita itu membuka pintu dengan senyum berseri.

"Selamat datang. Wah sepertinya ibu bawa banyak makanan" Kataku menghampiri ibu yang terlihat membawa plastic berisikan makanan.

"Hehe… tentu saja. Hari ini hari kelulusanmu harus dirayakan"

"Maaf tadi ibu banyak kerjaan jadi tidak bisa datang kesekolahmu" Ibu menunjukan raut wajah kecewa.

"Tidak apa kok bu… ayo aku bantu untuk mempersiapkan makannya" kataku membawa sebagian plastic yang ibu bawa tadi kedapur dan menatanya dimeja makan.

Saat semua makanan sudah tertata dimeja dan ibu juga sudah duduk dihadapanku aku melahap makanan yang tadi ibu bawakan. Saat dirasa sudah siap untuk menanyakan tentang ayahku aku berhenti makan.

"Lho sudah? Tidak enak ya makanannya?" Tanya ibu, dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"I-Ibu… aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi"Kataku gugup, karena aku takut ibu akan marah.

"Hmm? Tanya apa?"

"K-kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu ayah?" Ibu tentu saja kaget.

"Errr… b-bagaimana jika kita bicarakan tentang masa depanmu? Misalnya kamu ingin lanjut kuliah atau kerja" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ibu! Aku mohon. Ibu berjanji akan cerita jika aku sudah dewasa. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa bu…."

"Kumohon… ceritakanlah…" Ibu menundukan kepalanya lalu melihatku.

"Ahaha iya ya, anak ibu sudah dewasa" Ia tertawa kecil namun saat akan bercerita raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"B-Baiklah ibu akan ceritakan."

"Ibu mngandungmu ketika usia Ibu baru 15tahun. Saat itu ayahmu mengajak ibu kencan, tapi ibu sangat polos ibu jadi tidak tau apa yang dimaksud dengan'kencan'nya itu. Sampai beberapa minggu kemudia ibu tau ibu mengandung. Tentu keluarga ibu sangat marah dengan ibu, bahkan ibu tidak diperbolehkan pulang sebelum ayahmu mau bertanggung jawab"

"Lalu?"

"Besoknya ibu menemui ayahmu tapi malah ia seperti tidak kenal dengan ibu. Bahkan ketika ibu ceritakan semuanya ia tidak mau mendengarkannya. Saat itu ibu langsung tau bahwa ibu ternyata hanya alat pemuas nafsunya. Lalu ibu diusir keluarga ibu karena mereka tidak mau menanggung malu mempunyai putrid yang melahirkan tanpa sosok suami" Ibu meneteskan airmata. Aku masih merasakan betapa ibu masih mencintai ayah sekarang.

"Lalu ibu menumpang drumah teman ibu yang tinggal sendiri. Bekerja untuk biaya persalinan ibu. Saat kamu lahir semua sakit hati ibu lenyap. Ibu mengurusmu dan bekerja demi masa depanmu. Saat uang ibu cukup untuk menyewa rumah ibu meninggalkan rumah teman ibu itu"

"B-bagaimana…. Bagaimana ibu bisa mengenal lelaki brengsek seperti itu?"Tanyaku emosi terhadap cerita ibu tentang ayah brengsek itu. Ibu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan seperti itu… yah.. dia kakak kelas ibu, ibu sangat menyukainya walaupun sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku. Ibu selalu disampingnya walaupun dia terganggu karena ibu mencintainya. Sampai akhirnya di nembak ibu. Ibu sangat senang sampai-sampai tidak ada jawab lain selain 'ya'. Lalu dia langsung mengajak ibu 'kencan' kukira kencan biasa seperti remaja pada umumnya… ternyata… ahahahah ibu bodoh banget" Air mataku mengalir, aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan lelaki brengsek itu yang berani mempermainkan wanita sebaik ibu.

"Apa setelah itu ibu pernah bertemu ayah lagi?" Tanyaku dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Ibu tak langsung menjawab, ia mendekatiku. Mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mata.

"Pernah. Saat itu ibu menggendongmu yang masih berumur 1tahun. Ibu ingin memperkenalkan dia dengan anaknya jadi ibu beranikan diri untuk mengunjunginya tapi saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat ibu dia langsung menampar ibu sampai ibu terjatuh. Untung kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa." Benar-benar saat ini hal yang ingin aku lakukan hanyalah membunuh lelaki itu.

"Kalau diingat-ingat dulu kamu masih kecil banget ya. Hehe" Lanjut ibu. Kumohon bu… jangan tertawa seperti itu. Aku tau saat ini kau hanya edang meneymbunyikan rasa sakit dihatimu.

"Aku pasti membalaskan semua perbuatannya ke ibu"Kataku pelan.

"Hmm? Kamu bilang apa?"Tanya ibu yang samar-samar mendengar perkataanku.

"Tidak, ibu makannya masih banyak tuh. Dimakan"Suruhku ibu hanya membalas dengan cemberut

"Uhh… yang orangtua siapa sih. Kok kamu nyuru-nyuruh ibu" Ia kembali kekursinya dan melahap makannya walaupun mungkin dia tak nafsu untuk makan karena bercerita hal seperti itu barusan.

"Ahahaha… ibu kan masih seperti anak SMA. Rin-chan saja pertama melihat ibu cemburu karena dia piker ibu selingkuhanku" Ceritaku.

"Ahahaha begitukah? Wah ibu awet muda ya…" "Ngomong-ngomong Rin-chan sudah lama tidak kemari, apa dia sakit? Sibuk?" KKata ibu menanyakan Rin, gadis yang sudah kupacari sejak kelas 3SMP. Ibu dan Ibunya Rin sudah sangat akrab karena mereka sama-sama single parents.

"Ah, tidak kok. Katanya hari ini mau main sih tapi kok belum kesini ya" Jawabku sambil membuka HP untuk mengirim pesan ke Rin.

"Wah tadinya ibu beli makanan lebih banyak ya…"

"Ah ibu, Rin kan tidak suka makan banyak. Nanti gendut"

"Siapa yang kamu bilang gendut hah?" Rin tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakangku, tentu saja aku kaget.

"Lho kok kamu disini?"Tanyaku yang masih kaget.

"Oh kamu tidak suka yasudah aku pulang saja. Bye"

"Y-yeee bukan gitu"

"Ayo Rin duduk sini tante tadi beli makanan tapi tidak tau kalau kamu mau kesini makannya tante beli sedikit." Kata Ibu mempersilahkan Rin

"Tidak apa tante. Oh iya ini dari Mama"Rin memberi bungkusan kepada ibu.

"Waaah daun bawaaang! Mamamu tau banget siihhh"

"Ehehehe iya…" Rin tertawa kecil

"Bilang mamamu terimakasih ya"

"Iya"

"dan Len, seminggu ini ibu akan masakan daun bawang untukmu" Ibu tersenyum licik.

"Ah kamu ini Rin kenapa beri daun bawang sih" Aku menggerutu diikuti tawa dari mereka berdua.

"Protes saja sama Mamaku" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

Semua tertawa saat ini, termasuk Ibu. Aku sangat lega melihat tawanya yang seperti tak pernah ada beban berat dihidupnya. Namun dibalik tawaku saat ini yang aku pikirkan adalah, membunuh ayahku.

Hatsune Len, 18tahun mulai hari ini bersumpah akan mencari ayahku dimanapun ia berada saat ini. Lalu membawanya kehadapan ibu untuk bersujud dikaki ibu lalu membunuhnya.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
